Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 10 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is part ten of Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Thomas: Mario (Both the main heroes) - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) * Stanley: Luigi (Both nice to Thomas and Mario) - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) * Percy: Yoshi (Both the youngest, both well-mannered, and both green) - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rosie: Birdo (Both pink) - Radar Overseer Abby (+5) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) * Emily: Princess Peach (Both the main females) - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Francisca Loquendo V1) * Molly: Princess Daisy (Both girlfriends to Stanley and Luigi) - Microsoft Mary (Carmen Loquendo V1) * Stepney: Toad (Both grateful) - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Duck: Wario (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) * Devious Diesel: Waluigi (Both partners to Duck and Wario) - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Diesel 10: Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (Javier TextAloud) * Skarloey: Baby Mario - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Peter Sam: Baby Luigi - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rheneas: Baby Yoshi - Radar Overseer Sidney (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) (+10) * Mavis: Baby Princess Peach - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Lady: Baby Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Sir Handel: Toadsworth (Both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Roberto Loquendo V1) (+10) * Duncan: Bowser Jr. (Both worse) - Microsoft Sam (+10) (Julio Speakonia) (+10) * Troublesome Trucks: Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Murdoch: Donkey Kong (Both strong) - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Juan Loquendo V1) * Whiff: Diddy Kong - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Diego Loquendo V1) (+10) * Linus: Goombario - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+5) * Toyland Express: Kooper - Robosoft 3 (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tracy: Bombette - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Francisca Loquendo V1) (+10) * Rustee Rails: Parakarry - Robosoft 2 (Roberto Loquendo V1) * Tillie: Lady Bow - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) * Bahia Train: Watt - Microsoft Mary (+5) (Leonor Loquendo V2) (+5) * Georgia: Sushie - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) * Casey Jr: Lakilester - Microsoft Mike (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toots, Zephie, Blue, Huey, Ivor, Pete, Farnsworth, Doc, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, and Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"): The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Johnny: The Train - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) * and more Transcript * (Thomas grabs a flower and pulls a bulb out of the ground) * Bub-ulb: Hi! My name is Bub-ulb. I came from Flower Fields, the wonderful land of flowers. I'd love to spread the wonderous flowers of Flower Fields all over your land! You like flowers, don't you? Of course you do. Who doesn't? For that reason I'll entrust trust this to your care. (Thomas has a magical seed) * Thomas: Thank you. * Bub-ulb: That is a flower seed. If it's well cared for, a beautiful flower will bloom. These flowers are delicate... Only one with a living heart can make them bloom in beauty. Please take good care of it, for beauty is fragile. * Thomas: Okay, I will. (hurries to a railroad station where he force lifts a rock high up into the air of some railroad tracks and force throws it out of the way and makes his way up to a railroad station with Casey Jones's engine, Johnny, No. 2, an American Standard 4-4-0 type steam locomotive, that is the most common wheel arrangement for steam locomotives during the 1800's on American railroads) * Molly: All aboard! Hello there. The Sodor to Fantasyland train is ready to depart. * Sir Handel: Welcome to the Sodor to Fantasyland Express. Would you like to ride in the engine's cab? * Thomas: Sure, I'd appreciate it if I'd ride in the engine's cab. You'd better sit tight, folks! This will be a full mile run. * Molly: Right away, mate! * Rosie: Yeah, right away, mate! This is going to be a bumpy ride. (laughs maniacly as Thomas blows the whistle and opens the throttle, before Johnny sets at a high speed) * Sir Hnadel: So, Thomas, what brings up here? (Stanley is stoking the engine's furnace with coal from the engine's tender, which is filled up with coal and water, while Duck is relaxing in a rocking chair, and putting bits of coal into the firebox, one piece at a time) * Thomas: Um, Princess Emily is captured. * Sir Handel: Princess Emily?! Captured?!! Oh no! That's terrible! * Thomas: We're going to Fairytale station. * Sir Handel: Do you hear that? We're going to Frisco. * Rosie: Yeah! Full speed ahead! * (Chapter 2: The Mystery Of Dry Dry Ruins Begins as City of Truro whistles and comes into Pickering station, which is the usual stop for Thomas to get off, while Rosie rings her bell to stop the train. After Thomas and his friends run out of the station and climb down to the dry desert canyon, they run up the side of the mountain, and hear a voice) * Rustee Rails: Ah, oh, no! Oh, how confounded! Where could it be? (Thomas looks around until Gator bumps into him as they both turn around and gasp at each other) Oh, sorry! Sorry, folks! I didn't see there. Anyway, hi there, my name is Gator. Remember me? * Thomas: Yes! And that's so great of you to find us! Let's go. That was a near thing. (Thomas, Linus, Toyland Express, Tracy, and Rustee Rails) That was a near thing. We've had worse. * Narrator: And they went ahead. Thomas found a worm, which gave a Whack Bump, before the six heroes went up the gorge, and continued on their way, with Thomas pulling Edward's freight cars on the front, and with Linus pushing the caboose on the end of Thomas's freight train. As they reached the top, Thomas saw and force grabbed it. * (The six heroes pound their way up the side of the mountain, huffing and chuffing as hard as they can, and quickly continue on their way. They fall down a hole and grab another letter and go back up the way they came. As they go through a skull, Thomas grabs another star piece, and heads onward with the others following him. They come to a slope, push through a gate, and slide down onward over to another side and head onward. They notice a hole and go up to get a Damage Dodge badge and head downward to the right path and slide over to another side as well) * Thomas: (picks up another letter) Look! Another letter! (the two engines with their friends head over to another side and slide down another slope and go the left path. And after getting the letters for Rustee, the two engines, the three animals, and the tugboat speed up back to where they were. Rustee flies across and gets the Quake hammer and gives it to Thomas to keep. The heroes head back to where they were at and jump across and travel over the bridge, unaware of a vulture named Buzzar ready to attack them. As they walk over the bridge, Buzzar stops them) * Buzzar: Hey! Stop in the name of the king! Don't you know what happens when you cross the bridge? I'm hungry! Are you Thomas the Tank Engine? And are these your new friends? I've heard all about you! Does this mean you are on the hungry list that Cerberus has told me to write on? Then only your strength and bravery might prove me. * Narrator: During the fight, Thomas, with his swords activated, and Buzzar, with his laser sword on, were locked in combat. Thomas knocked Buzzar out of the way. Thomas lunged at Buzzar, their sabers clashed, and as they continued to fight, Thomas used his powers to break heavy pieces of equipment off the wall, and slam them into Buzzar. Thomas forced Buzzar down to the very end of the ledge. The crackle of swords echoed as Thomas attacked Buzzar. In one swipe, Buzzar had has body cut in half, and left wounded apart, as the six heroes escaped Category:UbiSoftFan94